starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Mon Mothma
|nato/a=48 BBY su Chandrilia |morto/a=24 ABY su Chandrilia |razza=Umana |sesso=Femmina |altezza=1,5 metri |capelli=rame |occhi=azzurri |epoca=*Era dell'Ascesa dell'Impero *Era della Ribellione *Era della Nuova Repubblica |affiliazione=* * * * |specie = |pelle = Chiara}} Mon Mothma era un politico umano e leader rivoluzionario che servì nel Senato Galattico e Imperiale come rappresentante di Chandrila, fu anche leader dell'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica, e il primo cancelliere della Nuova Repubblica. Venne alla ribalta politica durante la Crisi Separatista e le Guerre dei Cloni come membro del Comitato Lealista del Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine. Insieme ad alleati del calibro di Bail Organa di Alderaan e Padmé Amidala di Naboo, Mothma divenne una sostenitrice accanita della pace tra la Repubblica Galattica e la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. Si espresse anche contro l'aumento del potere esecutivo dato al Cancelliere Palpatine. Alla fine della guerra, mentre Palpatine accumulò potere e, infine, trasformò la Repubblica in Impero Galattico, Mothma lavorò con il senatore Organa per iniziare a piantare i semi della ribellione contro il regime imperiale. Anche se lei rimase nel Senato Imperiale come un sostenitore della democrazia, questi semi alla fine, portarono alla formazione della Ribellione per combattere militarmente la potenza dell'Impero. Dopo lo scioglimento del Senato Imperiale e la morte di Organa durante la Distruzione di Alderaan, Mothma divenne il leader politico principale della Ribellione durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. La Battaglia di Endor, in cui Mothma contribuì al piano militare creato dall'Alto Comando dell'Alleanza, vide la morte dell'imperatore Palpatine e lasciando l'Impero nel caos. Di conseguenza, la ribellione costituì la Nuova Repubblica e con sede su Chandrila. Mothma fu eletta come il primo cancelliere della Nuova Repubblica, Si impegnò a smilitarizzare la Repubblica, lasciando la difesa dei mondi membri ai mondi stessi. Quando la guerra con l'Impero giunse alla fine, la Repubblica ed i resti dell'Impero firmarono la Concordanza Galattica e nella Repubblica fece passa la Legge sul Disarmo Militare. Biografia Le Guerre dei Cloni Una sostenitrice della pace Mon Mothma fu scelta per servire come il senatrice del pianeta Chandrila durante gli ultimi giorni della Repubblica Galattica. Diventata un membro del Comitato Lealista, un gruppo di senatori incaricati dal Cancelliere Supremo Palpatine di mantenere l'integrità della Repubblica durante la crisi politica che ha visto la formazione della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti. Dopo che le Guerra dei Cloni scoppiarono tra la Repubblica e l'Alleanza Separatista, Mothma rimase un membro del Comitato Lealista, ma divenne un oppositrice della guerra con i separatisti. Mothma, insieme con amici e alleati come i senatori Padmé Amidala di Naboo e Bail Organa di Alderaan, temendo che la Repubblica avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di vincere la guerra contro i Separatisti, mettendo in secondo piano gli altri problemi di cui la Repubblica si sarebbe dovuta occupare. Fu contro il conferimento di potere eccezionali al Canceliere Supremo, in quanto riteneva che ciò potesse minare le basi della democrazia. Il desiderio di Mothma e dei suoi alleati era quello di trovare una soluzione pacifica alle Guerre dei Cloni. Durante quegli anni Mothma servì come mentore per la senatrice Amidala, una giovane senatrice divenuta una delle principali sostenitrici per la pace. Durante la Battaglia di Malastare, il Grande Esercito della Repubblica scoprì una creatura conosciuta come Zillo che dimorava sotto la superficie del pianeta Malastare. Dopo essere stato scoperto a seguito di bombardamenti durante la battaglia, lo Zillo combatté contro l'esercito della Repubblica, e si scoprì che la creatura era quasi-indistruttibile. Nella speranza di replicare l'indistruttibilità in modo da potenziare le armature dei cloni, il Cancelliere Palpatine approvò il trasferimento della creatura su Coruscant, la capitale della Repubblica. Lo Zillo riuscì a fuggire dalla prigionia e si diresse verso il palazzo del Senato per cercare il cancelliere, che aveva ordinato l'uccisione della bestia per poi poter prelevare le sue squame indistruttibili. La creatura attaccò il Senato, e Mothma era presente durante l'attacco, camminando per i corridoi con il senatore Organa. La Repubblica e gli Jedi presto eliminarono la creatura, ponendo fine alla minaccia contro il Senato. La neutralità del pianeta Mandalore, guidato dalla Duchessa Satine Kryze, fu messa in discussione, quando il gruppo scissionista Mandaloriano noto come Ronda della Morte minacciò di rovesciare il nuovo governo mandaloriano pacifista che la Duchessa portava avanti da anni. Il Senato discusse se inviare o meno assistenza militare a Mandalore, una mossa a cui la Duchessa fortemente si opponeva. I Separatisti speravano in un intervento della Repubblica, in quanto ritenevano che la gente di Mandalore avrebbe visto la Ronda della Morte come liberatrice di Mandalore dalle forze d'occupazione della Repubblica. Il Senato si era mostrato inizialmente favorevole all'invio di una forza di occupazione, in quanto il vice ministro Jerec, in una trasmissione manipolata, affermava che la Ronda della Morte stava per prendere il sopravvento su Mandalore. In realtà, la registrazione completa di Jerec mostrò l'opposizione del vice ministro contro l'occupazione militare. Mothma era presente nella seduta del Senato quando furono trasmessi le vere parole di Jerec, e quando alla fine il Senato votò contro l'invio di forze della Repubblica su Mandalore. In risposta al crescente numero di profughi sfollati a causa della guerra in corso con i Separatisti, la Senatrice Amidala e il senatore Organa organizzarono una conferenza per discutere e risolvere il problema. La conferenza ebbe luogo su Alderaan, e Mothma era presente. Lei e Organa salutarono Amidala, il relatore principale, quando arrivò su Alderaan e l'accompagnarono nel suo alloggio. La conferenza fu brevemente interrotta quando un cacciatore di taglie, Aurra Sing, tentò di assassinare Amidala per conto del signore del crimine Ziro the Hutt, ma il convegno proseguì poi quando Amidala fu salvata dal Padawan Ahsoka Tano. Poco dopo, il senatore Mothma partecipato al ricevimento organizzato da Amidala nel suo appartamento in onore del senatore Aang, un membro del Comitato di Vigilanza Militare che si era convinto a votare a favore della riduzione delle spese militari. Dibattito sui finanziamenti militari Il Senato Galattico fu coinvolto in dibattiti circa le spese per le Guerre dei Cloni. Un tema particolarmente caldo del dibattito era il decidere se sbloccare nuovi finanziamenti per la creazione di nuovi cloni per combattere i Separatisti, nonostante la prossima banca rotta della Repubblica a causa della guerra stessa. Il senatore Gume Saam sostenne un disegno di legge che avrebbe aperto nuove linee di credito per finanziare lo sforzo bellico repubblicano. Mothma parlò contro il provvedimento, sostenendo che per fare ciò si sarebbe dovuto deregolamentare le banche. Il Senato, su suggerimento di Organa, decise di non prendere provvedimenti in merito alla proposta fino a quando la questione non fosse stata discussa ulteriormente. Dopo un attacco Separatista che distrusse il generatore di elettricità di Coruscant, il Senato votò il provvedimento e scelse di deregolamentare le banche al fine di aprire ulteriori linee di credito per finanziare lo sforzo bellico. Nonostante il passaggio della deregolamentazione bancaria, il dibattito sull'aumento dei finanziamenti militari continuò. Il senatore Halle Burtoni di Kamino, pianeta di creazione dei cloni, propose una legge per creare cinque milioni di cloni aggiuntivi. Organa avrebbe dovuto parlare davanti al Senato in opposizione al disegno di legge, ma fu ferito in un attacco da parte di cacciatori di taglie filo-Separatisti. Mentre il Senato attendeva la sua arringa, rappresentanti in favore del disegno di legge di Bertoni esortarono il Senato a votare, mentre Mothma insistette sul fatto che l'opposizione al disegno di legge aveva il diritto di parlare contro la normativa. Con Organa troppo ferito per presentare il discorso, Amidala affrontò il Senato a suo nome, proclamando un appassionato discorso per opporsi all'aumento dei fondi militari in modo da continuare a finanziare i servizi sociali fondamentali per il popolo della Repubblica. Il Senato si preparava votare il provvedimento, mentre l'opposizione continuò a lavorare per persuadere i loro colleghi senatori a votare contro l'aumento delle spese militari. Mothma lavorò con Amidala, Organa, e il senatore Onaconda Farr di Rodia, e Amidala pronunciò un altro discorso al Senato. Il discorso fu accolto con entusiasmo dal Senato, e Mothma e gli altri senatori dell'opposizione celebrarono Amidala con un brindisi. Mothma elogiò la sua ex pupilla per il suo discorso, anche se Amidala era riluttante a sentirsi vittoriosa fino a quando non giunse al brindisi la senatrice Bertoni. Bertoni si introfulò nella conversazione, insinuando che l'opposizione fosse fedele ai Separatisti. Mothma invitò a porre fine alla sua infondata accusa, e il senatore Farr invitò Bertoni a lasciare il raduno. La senatrice di Chandrila poi elogiò Farr per i suoi sforzi contro il disegno di legge. Farr inaspettatamente crollò a terra, dopo aver bevuto la sua bevanda che era stata avvelenata: così Mothma corse a cercare aiuto per il senatore. Dopo la sua morte, Mothma partecipò alla cerimonia commemorativa di Farr su una piattaforma di atterraggio di Coruscant, prima che il corpo del senatore fosse trasportato su Rodia. Poco dopo, Mothma e gli altri senatori furono chiamati nell'ufficio del Cancelliere Palpatine, dove incontrarono Tan Divo, capo delle forze di sicurezza di Coruscant, il quale credeva che l'avvelenameto di Farr fosse opera di qualcuno, e che il senatore avesse qualche segreto nascosto del suo passato. Amidala, Mothma, Organa e l'aiutate di Farr, Lolo Purs, si chiesero quale fosse il vero assassino del collega, e Mothma si domandò amareggiata chi mai avrebbe potuto far del male ad Onaconda. Dopo che Lolo Purs propose che l'assassino fosse qualcuno favorevole al disegno di legge, Amidala puntò a far ritardare la votazione della legge fino a quando gli assassini non fossero stati catturati, visto che molti senatori, sentendosi minacciati, avrebbero votato a favore del disegno di legge. Così mentre Organa cercò di ritardare il voto, Amidala, nonostante i divieti di Divo, fu decisa ad indagare per proprio conto. Però visto la pericolosità della missione, la senatrice di Naboo accettò la collaborazione del senatore Organa. Nel corso della loro indagine, Amidala e Organa furonoi presi di mira dall'assassino. Essi furono scoperti dal tenente Divo, che in seguito, riunito col gruppo di opposizione, tra cui Mothma, teorizzò che il killer si concentrava contro gli esponenti dell'opposizione. Divo mise il gruppo sotto la sua protezione, anche se Purs lo lasciò dopo essersi opposta in quanto l'essere tenuti tutti in una sola stata li avrebbe resi un facile bersaglio. Purs ritornò presto, sostenendo essere stata attaccata da Bertoni, uno dei sospettati dell'omicidio. Questa negò sia di aver fatto del male a Purs sia di essere coinvolta nell'assassinio del senatore Farr. Nonostante il sospetto su Bertoni, Amidala capì che Purs doveva essere l'assassino; il veleno era tale per i Rodiani, e Purs sarebbe dovuta morire. Così il doppio gioco di Purs fu scoperto, e Purs stessa ammise di aver ucciso Farr a causa della sua breve fedeltà all'Alleanza Separatista, e venne arrestata per il suo crimine. Poco dopo, il Senato votò il disegno di legge per il finanziamento e riuscì a passare, nonostante gli sforzi dell'opposizione di Mothma e degli altri. Così iniziò la produzione di più cloni. La guerra continua Col procedere della guerra, si tenne una conferenza di pace tra la Repubblica e i Separatisti sul pianeta neutrale di Mandalore, supervisionato dalla Duchessa Satine. Mothma, Amidala e Organa rappresentarono la Repubblica alla conferenza, mentre tre membri del Senato separatista rappresentarono gli interessi dell'Alleanza Separatista. I separatisti chiesero che i tre senatori, in qualità di rappresentanti del Cancelliere Palpatine, riconoscessero la legittimità dell'esistenza dell'Alleanza Separatista, una posizione che i senatori erano riluttanti a prendere. I colloqui furono interrotti da Lux Bonteri, figlio della senatrice Mina Bonteri, assassinata da un sicario, il quale dichiarò che il Conte Dooku, il leader dell'Alleanza Separatista, si celava dietro la morte della madre. Bonteri fu cacciato dai colloqui, colloqui che alla fine non portarono alla tanto sperata la pace tra le due parti. Mothma inoltre partecipò ai presunti funerali di Obi-Wan Kenobi, il quale a causa di una missione sotto copertura per svelare i piani di un possibile attacco terroristico contro il Canceliere Palpatine, dovette simulare la sua morte e modificare chirurgicamente il suo aspetto, riuscendo alla fine a sventare l'assassinio di Palpatine, così come presenziò alla cerimonia funebre in onore dei Jedi e dei civili vittime di un esplosione avvenuto proprio in un hangar del Tempio. Mothma era dentro la commissione che avrebbe dovuto giudicare Ahsoka Tano, la quale era la principale indiziata. Alla fine, grazie alla tenacia di Tano, si scoprì che la vera esecutrice dell'attacco fu la Padawan Barriss Offee, delusa dalle Guerre dei Cloni, in quanto ancora lontane dalla conclusione. Più tardi, durante la guerra, l'ex senatore Rush Clovis fu nominato leader del Clan Bancario Intergalattico. Era solo una pedina del Conte Dooku, tuttavia, e la sua nomina portò all'invasione separatista di Scipio, la sede del Clan Bancario. Il Senato votò per autorizzare un attacco militare Repubblica contro la forza di invasione Separatista, e la Repubblica riuscì a respingere i Separatisti. In risposta alle azioni della CSI, e dopo la morte di Rush Clovis, il Clan Bancario cedette il controllo delle loro banche al Cancelliere Palpatine, una mossa che suscitò la disapprovazione Mothma. Poco dopo, Mothma era presente nella sessione del Senato, in cui la regina Julia del pianeta neutrale di Bardotta parlò via ologramma e chiese l'assistenza della Repubblica per scoprire il motivo per cui molti leader spirituali di Bardotta stavano scomparendo. Su richiesta della regina, la Repubblica inviò il rappresentante Jar Jar Binks, e il Maestro Jedi Mace Windu, per risolvere la situazione. La caduta della Repubblica Nei giorni finali delle Guerre dei Cloni, il cancelliere ha continuato ad accumulare sempre più poteri esecutivi. A Palpatine infatti fu assegnato il controllo del Consiglio Jedi e l'incarico di nominare dei governatori che sovrintendessero tutti i sistemi stellari della Repubblica. Un piccolo gruppo di senatori , tra cui Mothma, Amidala e Organa, si incontrarono nell'ufficio di Organa per discutere riguardo i recentii sviluppi. Amidala chiese se il cancelliere avrebbe smantellato il Senato. Mothma rispose con rammarico dicendo che, a suo parere, il Senato esisteva ancora grazie ai suoi poteri limitati. Il gruppo si rifiutò di consentire che un millennio di democrazia terminasse senza combattere, e Mothma rassicurò i compagni affermando che non sarebbero diventati come i Separatisti. Piuttosto, erano ancora lealisti con la speranza di preservare la democrazia della Repubblica. Amidala si lamentò del fatto che il cancelliere, uno dei suoi più vecchi consiglieri di Naboo, avesse raggiunto un tale livello di potere, e Mothma le rispose osservando come Palpatine avesse sapientemente gestito Senato durante la guerra. Organa cominciò a spiegare che lui e Mothma avevano cominciato a mettere insieme una organizzazione per respingere Cancelliere Palpatine, ma Amidala lo interruppe, dicendo che aveva inteso e che alcune cose erano meglio lasciarle sottointese. Si decise che il gruppo non avrebbe più discusso riguardo i loro piani con eventuali estranei, inclusi i famigliari, senza il consenso di tutto il gruppo. Le Guerre dei Cloni si conclusero in seguito alla morte del conte Dooku e del Generale Grievous. Il Cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker scoprì che Palpatine era segretamente Darth Sidious, un Signore Oscuro dei Sith che aveva manipolato l'intero conflitto per acquisire potere sulla Repubblica. Mace Windu e altri tre Maestri Jedi tentarono di arrestare il cancelliere, ma l'Oscuro Signore li uccise e sedusse Skywalker al Lato Oscuro della Forza, nominandolo Darth Vader. Avendo trovato la giustificazione per eliminare i suoi nemici, Palpatine dichiarò l'Ordine Jedi nemici della Repubblica e ordinò a Darth Vader e ai cloni di distruggere i Jedi. Un cancelliere sfigurato, ferito durante il suo confronto con il Maestro Windu, parlò al Senato sul cosiddetto tradimento dei Jedi e proclamò che, nell'interesse della stabilità e della sicurezza, la Repubblica sarebbe stata riorganizzata in un Impero Galattico. Furono così confermati i peggiori timori di Mothma e dei suoi alleati. Amidala morì poco dopo, e Mothma e Organa continuarono a preparare la resistenza contro il dominio dell'Imperatore. L'Alleanza Ribelle Gli inizi della ribellione Prima di morire, Amidala diede alla luce, su Polis Massa, due gemelli: Luke Skywalker e Leia Organa, la quale fu adottata dal senatore Organa e da sua moglie, la regina Breha Organa di Alderaan. Mothma conobbe la principessa Leia sin dalla più tenera età e la seguì fino a quando crebbe e diventò un politico a tutti gli effetti. Mothma divenne il tutore politico della principessa, insegnandole tutto riguardo il mondo politico, prima che prendesse il posto di suo padre nel Senato Imperiale, e la osservò mentre diventava una delle più importanti leader della emergente ribellione contro l'Impero. Quella ribellione emerse pochi anni dopo l'ascesa dell'Impero, quando diversi movimenti di resistenza si svilupparono in vari sistemi della galassia per opporsi al regime imperiale. Uno di questi gruppi era l'equipaggio della nave Spettro, che operò sul pianeta dell'Orlo Esterno di Lothal prima di diventare parte di una ribellione più ampia contro l'Impero. Con il tempo, questi vari movimenti di resistenza si riunirono sotto la guida di Mothma e di Organa. Diedero anche il loro aiuto Ahsoka Tano, che era diventata una figura chiave nella ribellione agendo come contatto tra le varie cellule ribelli. Sotto Mothma e la guida di Organa, queste cellule divennero l'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica. Ad un certo punto, Mothma assegnò ad un soldato ribelle, Jyn Erso, la missione di scoprire informazioni sulla costruzione della stazione da battaglia conosciuta come la Morte Nera, una super-arma imperiale capace di distruggere interi pianeti. Questa missione alla fine, portò al furto dei piani della Morte Nera. L'accesso di Mothma in Senato presto si concluse quando l'imperatore sciolse il Senato Imperiale. Poco dopo, l'Impero utilizzò la sua super-arma per distruggere Alderaan, uccidendo lo stesso Organa. Mothma divenne l'unico leader politico dell'Alleanza Ribelle, e la servì come cancelliere durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. Dopo Yavin Dopo la Battaglia di Yavin, in cui Luke Skywalker, diventato un pilota ribelle, distrusse la Morte Nera e impedì l'annientamento della ribellione, l'Alto Comando dell'Alleanza si riunì intorno alla flotta dell'Alleanza per discutere le azioni da intraprendere in futuro. Organa, che aveva appena completato con successo un assalto in una fabbrica d'armi Alpha su Cymoon 1, esortò l'Alto Comando a sfruttare il vantaggio dell'Alleanza contro l'Impero, in modo da indebolirlo ulteriormente. L'ammiraglio Ackbar Gial disse però alla principessa che non potevano mantenere una tale offensiva a causa della loro continua fuga dall'Impero. Il cancelliere Mothma si trovò d'accordo con Ackbar e disse che le poche risorse che avevano dovevano essere investite per mantenere la flotta in movimento in modo da impedire all'Impero di intercettarli. Solo dopo aver trovato una nuova base sarebbero stati in grado di attaccare su più fronti l'Impero. Preoccupata per il benessere della sua vecchia amica, Mothma ammonì la principessa dicendole di non continuare a sporgersi troppo per attaccare l'Impero onde evitare di mettere in pericolo la propria sicurezza e quella della sua squadra. L'Alto Comando poi ricevette la notizia che Skywalker era stato catturato da Grakkus, un signore del crimine Hutt, sulla luna di Nar Shaddaa. Nonostante il valore di Skywalker per l'Alleanza e il suo status di eroe della Battaglia di Yavin, Mothma prese la difficile scelta di non investire grandi quantità di risorse per salvarlo, sapendo che la ribellione non poteva muoversi contro una roccaforte Hutt. Credeva anche che l'invio di una squadra si sarebbe rivelata una missione suicida. Ciò nonostante, l'amico Wookiee di Skywalker, Chewbacca, e droide protocollare C-3PO decisero di recarsi su Nar Shaddaa per aiutare il prigioniero ribelle. Con l'aiuto di Organa, il contrabbandiere Han Solo, e il droide R2-D2, Chewbacca e C-3PO salvarono Skywalker. Ad un certo punto, durante la guerra, Mothma incontrò il tenente Thane Kyrell, un imperiale che sposò la causa ribelle. Anche se lui non sapeva chi fosse la donna, Kyrell le disse come aveva disertato dall'Impero, nonostante amasse ancora Ciena Ree, un'amica d'infanzia divenuta la sua amante durante il suo servizio nella Marina Imperiale. Mothma ascoltò la sua storia, e comprese la sua paura di poter sparare a Ree durante la guerra. La mattina seguente, Mothma informò Kyrell e altri piloti di una missione che dovevano svolgere per l'Alleanza. Al termine del briefing, Mothma parlò a Kyrell e gli chiese, in virtù del suo amore per Ree, se fosse in grado di svolgere la sua missione. Lui la rassicurò dicendo che avrebbe continuato ad amare la sua amata, affermando però di non venir meno al suo dovere di combattente per la ribellione. La Battaglia di Endor Tre anni dopo la Battaglia di Yavin, l'Alleanza apprese da spie Bothan che l'Impero stava costruendo una seconda Morte Nera in orbita attorno alla luna boscosa di Endor. Mothma incontrò l'Alto Comando dell'Alleanza in segreto per discutere la strategia per come affrontare la minaccia di una nuova Morte Nera, e si convenne che la stazione da battaglia doveva essere distrutta prima che fosse pienamente operativa. L'Alto Comando pianificò un assalto alla Morte Nera su Endor, ma Mothma insistette affinchè la flotta dell'alleanza, dispersa dopo la sconfitta subita nella Battaglia di Hoth, si dividesse in piccoli gruppi per poi riorganizzarsi nei pressi di Sullust. Organa si offrì di condurre l'operazione,che aveva il nome in codice di Operazione Luna Gialla, che aveva l'obbiettivo di distrarre le forze imperiali mentre la flotta si riuniva. Mothma si era opposta all'idea in un primo momento: il cancelliere sapeva che Organa era innamorata del capitano Solo, che era stato fatto prigioniero da Jabba the Hutt mesi prima, e temeva che Organa potesse sacrificare un suo eventuale futuro insieme al suo amato per morire a favore della causa ribelle. Mothma sapeva anche che Organa si era auto-incolpata per la distruzione di Alderaan, così Mothma le rivelò la notizia fornita precedentemente dalle spie Bothan: l'imperatore intendeva utilizzare la nuova Morte Nera per distruggere mondi come Mon Cala e anche Chandrila, per eliminare l'opposizione al suo governo. Mothma sapeva che se avesse permesso a se stessa di essere manipolata da tali timori, non sarebbe stata in grado di servire l'Alleanza. Il cancelliere alla fine approvò l'Operazione, ed esortò la sua giovane amica di non respingere l'amore che provava verso Solo, mettendo al primo posto solo ed esclusivamente l'Alleanza. L'Operazione Luna Gialla ebbe successo e la flotta dell'Alleanza si riunì nei pressi Sullust. Quando la riunione fu completa, l'Alto Comando richiamò le forze ribelli a bordo della Home One, la nave comando ribelle, e informò gli altri ribelli circa l'esistenza della seconda Morte Nera. Mothma rivelò anche che l'Imperatore stava supervisionando di persona il completamento della costruzione della stazione. Durante il briefing, l'ammiraglio Ackbar e il generale Crix Madine delinearono il piano di attacco. Il Generale Solo fu scelto per condurre un attacco di terra per distruggere il generatore di scudo che proteggeva la Morte Nera, mentre Organa, Chewbacca e Luke si offrirono di accompagnarlo. Dopo il briefing, Mothma parlò a Organa ed espresse la sua preoccupazione riguardo al fatto che la principessa si fosse prestata come volontaria per la missione. Mothma temeva che Organa stesse mettendo a rischio la sua vita e ciò era molto grave visto il ruolo che aveva all'interno dell'Alleanza e il ruolo che avrebbe avuto nella futura Repubblica che insieme avrebbero costruito. Nonostante le preoccupazioni di Mothma, che la principessa comprese, Organa ritenne che fosse il suo destino prendere parte della battaglia di Endor e così accompagnò le forze ribelli sulla luna di Endor. Prima che la flotta ribelle partisse per Endor, la nave di Mothma partì in modo che potesse essere portata in un luogo sicuro. La battaglia di Endor iniziò quando le forze ribelli arrivarono sulla luna boscosa. La ribellione però era all'oscuro del fatto che l'Imperatore in persona avesse permesso loro di apprendere dell'esistenza della stazione per attirare i ribelli in una trappola destinata a distruggerli una volta per tutte. Tuttavia, l'Alleanza emerse vittoriosa: la seconda Morte Nera fu distrutta e l'imperatore fu ucciso, lasciando l'Impero senza guida e nel caos. Fu l'inizio della fine per l'Impero. La nascita della Nuova Repubblica Venti giorni dopo la Battaglia di Endor, Mothma assegnò a Organa il compito di recarsi su Naboo al fine di raccogliere il sostegno per la formazione di una Nuova Repubblica. Organa era riluttante a lasciare altri suoi doveri e chiese a Mothma di inviare dei diplomatici al suo posto, ma il cancelliere ritenne che l'abilità e la reputazione di Organa sarebbero risultato essenziali per la missione. Organa, insieme al suo pilota, il tenente Shara Bey, partì per la missione. Mentre erano lì, il pianeta subì un attacco da parte dell'Impero , attacco facente parte dell'Operazione: Cinder. Organa e Bey combatterono a fianco della regina Sosha Soruna per respingere l'attacco imperiale, riuscendo ad avere la meglio. L'Alleanza costituì la Nuova Repubblica nei mesi successivi. Il Senato Galattico fu ristabilito con sede su Chandrila, in quanto la Nuova Repubblica riteneva che Chandrila rappresentasse la base per la costruzione della Nuova Repubblica. Mothma fu eletta come primo cancelliere della Nuova Repubblica. Mothma iniziò a proporre una massiccia campagna di disarmo militare una volta la Guerra Civile Galattica, sperando di ridurre le dimensioni della Flotta della Nuova Repubblica del novanta per cento. L'altro dieci per cento sarebbe andato verso la formazione e il supporto di milizie locali, responsabili per la difesa dei loro mondi. Un anno dopo la Battaglia di Endor, la Guerra Civile Galattica si concluse. La battaglia di Jakku, in cui la Repubblica trionfò sull'Impero, segnando una svolta importante per la fine della guerra. La Repubblica e l'Impero firmarono un trattato di pace conosciuto come Concordanza Galattica. Mothma esortò la Repubblica a rimanere vigile nel caso in cui il conflitto dovesse riprendere, e temporaneamente mantenne in allerta la Flotta della Nuova Repubblica. Una volta che si capì che la guerra era davvero finita, ed i resti dell'Impero scomparvero nelle Regioni Ignote, il Senato Galattico soddisfò il desiderio di Mothma e venne emanata la legge sul disarmo militare. Qualche tempo dopo, durante il suo mandato, Mothma riformò ulteriormente il Senato, stabilendo che i mondi membri avrebbero ospitato il Senato a rotazione. Ruotando la capitale, e in particolare mantenendola fuori da Coruscant, fece si che tutti i membri della Nuova Repubblica fossero più coinvolti nel governo, rendendo la Nuova Repubblica completamente diversa rispetto alla precedente. Personalità e caratteristiche Mon Mothma era una femmina umana con i capelli ramati, gli occhi azzurri e la pelle chiara. Era una sostenitrice accanita della democrazia e si oppose all'accumulo di potere che il Cancelliere Palpatine stava acquisendo durante le Guerre dei Cloni. Contrappose le sue convinzioni con quelle dei separatisti che volevano lasciare la Repubblica, ritenendosi fedele alla Repubblica e alla conservazione della sua democrazia. Fu questa opposizione all'autoritarismo che portò Mothma a formare l'Alleanza Ribelle. Perseguì la pace durante le Guerre dei Cloni, ma era disposta a combattere per ripristinare la democrazia nella galassia. I suoi ideali la portarono a diventare il primo cancelliere della Nuova Repubblica, dove spinse per evitare gli errori che la Repubblica Galattica aveva commesso durante le Guerre dei Cloni. La devozione di Mothma verso suoi ideali vacillò più di una volta. Dopo la strage dell'Impero su Kashyyyk, pensò che la diplomazia fosse morta e considerò di diventare un pilota di caccia durante la guerra contro l'Impero, ma capì che avrebbe contribuito di più nella ribellione come leader piuttosto che come un soldato. In seguito, quando venne a sapere che l'imperatore intendeva distruggere Chandrila con la Seconda Morte Nera, volendo distruggere un intero mondo solo per l'opposizione di una sola persona, molti Chandriliani la pregarono di cessare la sua opposizione all'Imperatore per paura di rappresaglie imperiale. Nonostante tutto però Mothma, decise di non far cessare la sua voce, pur sapendo il prezzo che avrebbe potuto far pagare al suo pianeta, poichè credeva che smettere di opporsi equivalesse ad arrendersi. Dietro le quinte Sviluppo del personaggio Mon Mothma fu introdotta in ''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'','' e fu interpretata da Caroline Blakiston. Durante le riprese la Blakiston dovette impararsi un nuovo monologo, rendendo l'interpretazione particolarmente stressate (in particolare nel momento in cui dovette pronunciare la parola "Bothan"). Durante la produzione, la Blakiston si interessò al background del suo personaggio, e ideò il nome Mon Mothma, in quanto, in inglese, simile alle parole "luna" e "madre"( in inglese "moon mother"). La visione più giovane di Mothma compare in [[Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith|''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith]], dove il personaggio viene interpretato da Genevieve O'Reilly, grazie alla sua straordinaria somiglianza con la Blakiston. Le scene in cui Mothma avrebbe posto le basi per la nascita della ribellione furono tagliate e rilasciate come contenuti speciali nel DVD, comparendo quindi solamente nel finale del film, come comparsa. La Blakiston chiese a George Lucas se sarebbe potuta entrare a far parte del film, magari in qualità di nonna di Mothma, ma non ricevette mai risposta. O'Reilly riprese il ruolo di Mothma per il film ''Rogue One''. Più tardi Mothma comparve in alcuni episodi della serie Star Wars: The Clone Wars, dove venne doppiata da Kath Soucie. Il suo ruolo di leader dell'Alleanza e della Nuova Repubblica fu confermato in molte storie canoniche. Mothma in Star Wars Legends Mothma comparve in numerosi racconti classificati come Legends. Tra questi ricordiamo Heir to the Empire, dove assume il ruolo di Capo di Stato della Nuova Repubblica, ruolo poi assunto da Leia. Secondo The New Essential Chronology, Mothma morì vent'anni dopo la Battaglia di Endor, nel sonno. Comparse * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith *''Rogue One'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Lost Stars'' *''Star Wars: Princess Leia, Part I'' *''Heir to the Jedi'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi: A Luke Skywalker Adventure'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II'' *''Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure'' *Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi *''Star Wars: Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Aftermath'' *''Bloodline'' }} Categoria:Umani Categoria:Femmine Categoria:Chandrilani Categoria:Senatori della Repubblica Galattica Categoria:Membri dell'Alleanza Ribelle Categoria:Senatori Imperiali Categoria:Cancellieri Supremi Categoria:Membri della Nuova Repubblica Categoria:Capi di Stato dell'Alleanza Galattica